In the present life, people often use smart mobile terminals such as smart phones or tablet computers, and, they often stick a protective film on the display screen of the smart mobile terminals to isolate and protect the display screen to avoid accidental cracking or breaking.
While the traditional way to stick film on the display screen usually is to stick it manually by professionals. Although the manual film sticking is widely used, it still has certain defects and shortcomings.
Specifically, on the one hand, the manual film sticking has high cost and low efficiency, and the sticking film is prone to misaligned; on the other hand, the manual film sticking requires users to take their smart mobile terminals to professional film-sticking stores for sticking, and probably cannot stick the film in time when the store staff is away, which cannot meet the needs of users.
Thereby, in the light of existing circumstances, it is very necessary to design a self-service film sticking machine for smart mobile device to reduce the cost of manual film-sticking, improve the efficiency and quality of film-sticking, and meet the needs of users to stick film at any time.